


Better This Way

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Ogre AU [42]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Human, Interspecies Relationship(s), Light Angst, Ogres, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bloodshed never plans to tell Thornstriker how he feels.





	

Bloodshed had never been this anxious in his life. Here he was, a huge ogre standing a full 8’5 of muscle and strength. He had been through countless fights and battles, probably having looked death in the face a few times. He had seen death and war, he had seen violence, he had been with women, he had done women…

But never had he ever been this frightened before. And to think it was because of a little human woman.

He and Thornstriker were out on another walk together. They had been doing this for nearly two months now, the woman actually enjoying his company. He had first feared that she was only agreeing to these walks because she was too intimidated by his appearance to say no. Fortunately, she genuinely liked being with him and liked taking these walks through the woods.

And then, just as they got to the river, she slipped. Without thinking, he quickly grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. He had first thought that she would have been afraid of the gesture, but she had merely smiled up at him and thanked him. But she never let go of his arm, just in case she accidentally spilled.

It unnerved him. How was this… petite and delicate woman not afraid to touch him? He was twice her size and, if he wanted to, he could kill her easily. On accident, even. Everything about her was small and weak and fragile… If he gripped her too hard and held her too tightly, it was as if she was shattered.

She had to have known that too. Surely it had crossed her mind, if not by her own than by her friends and neighbors worrying about her spending time with an ogre. Anything to make her feel nervous around him, worried he might not be as kind as he tried to be.

But Thornstriker wasn’t afraid of him. She had never once recoiled from his hand, had never once flinched back in fright when he approached her. She smiled at him, genuinely happy to see him each time he came by the bakery. And she seemed to be over more delighted with his company when they went on these walks together. She wasn’t afraid to be alone with him. She didn’t believe he had any bad intentions.

He didn’t understand. He would never harm her, no, but… He never thought she would see that. He knew humans. They were afraid of ogres, especially him. They thought him to be some sort of monster, what with his reputation and his face. People always thought he was glaring at them or purposely trying to intimidate them… 

She didn’t think that way. Thornstriker never thought him to be someone out to hurt her or anyone else. And even in the few times they had touched, she didn’t flinch or pull away. She only smiled.

And it made him fall for her. Hard.

His friends and father teased him about it, but at least they kept their mouths shut when they were around other people. If it got out that the Ogre Captain of the Guard had a crush on a human woman, people would be furious. And possibly frightened and attempt to twist this into something it wasn’t. Make it so he wouldn’t ever be able to see her or talk to her again. All because they thought he would do something to her.  

And he couldn’t let Thornstriker know either. He couldn’t have her think the wrong think. She was… innocent. She had turned down many confessions from men (and the occasional woman, according to Wheeljack), saying that she wasn’t ready to commit to anything, that she only wanted to be with someone if the intentions were marriage and she loved them back. She had the heart of a true maiden, something Bloodshed thought was only in fairytales.

He recalled Thornstriker telling him about a few men who hadn’t taken the rejection kindly, some of them turning aggressive or even hostile in their efforts. So naturally, Thornstriker had become a bit wary of those who had confessed to her due to past experiences.

He didn’t want that. He didn’t want her to think he would hurt her if she said no. As far as he knew, no ogre had ever confessed to her… And even though she didn’t seem afraid of ogres, she wasn’t stupid. She knew of their strength and size, especially compared to her own. If an ogre confessed to her… If he confessed to her, she would probably be terrified of how he would treat her when she rejected him. Maybe she wouldn’t even want to see him anymore…

He was more afraid of that than anything else. That if she knew an ogre like him didn’t simply see her as a friend, she would then become afraid. And avoid him like some sort of plague, cowering back any time he came by the bakery. He didn’t think he would be able to take it.

Keeping quiet was what was best for everyone. Thornstriker would feel safe and secure… and he wouldn’t get hurt. He wouldn’t have to worry about being rejected, about Thornstriker becoming afraid of him. Things could stay the same as they were now. Where she enjoyed talking to him. Where she didn’t mind being alone with him. Where she felt comfortable enough holding onto his arm, allowing him to guide her on their walk.

Everyone was happier with things like this. And he intended to keep it that way.


End file.
